Garys New Plaything
by cheater0611
Summary: This is the cannon story only told from Garys point of view. OOC but not that bad. Also There is an OC sorry. First story so be nice Rated M  for strong language and references to barn yard animals Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Gary was pacing back and forth waiting for that big ape he called Jimmy. He was sooner or later going to betray him and take over the school himself, though he had a plan to turn the tables on Jimmy. While Gary was pacing he bumped in Algie losing his precious train of thought he often kept losing when he thought about Jimmy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean t…" Algie got interrupted when Gary pushed him to the wall. Gary was about to say something when a warm liquid started dripping on his new shoes. Gary knew that the liquid was Algies' piss.

"Look what you didn't now 'Friend.' You PISSED on my shoes. How do you think you should solve this little problem?" Gary said calmly. He was smiling.

"I-I d-don't know." Algie stuttered. He scared the hell out of Algie.

"Well I do know, 'Friend.' Either you cough up $ 120 for new shoes." Gary started.

"B-B-But I don't have that m-m-much money." Algie interrupted Gary. This just spiked his anger even more.

"Looks I'm going to get the bullies to fuck you up so badly every day that you're going to need diapers by the time your 18." Gary threatened. He knew that Gary could do it. He could even talk Mr. Burton into buying him pornographic magazines.

"Please don't." Algie pleaded. He didn't want to have to wear diapers he couldn't even get a girlfriend. That would just ruin his chances from to slim to when hell freezes over.

"Or what you are going to call your mommy?" Gary laughed at him. He loved making these pathetic squirm and stew in fear. It was the best feeling in the world. Even better that masturbating to afore mentioned magazines.

"Gary, leave him alone," a bored voice said behind him. When Gary turned his head and saw Jimmy. Gary moved Algie towards the trash can then he pushed him in it.

"Ah Jimmy I've been waiting for you. I've have another plan." Gary was about to go into the specifics.

"Another one of your hair brained schemes? Sure messing with the hobo behind the school was fun, pegging the jocks when they were practicing was awesome. Though your plans are starting to get a bit on the repetitive side," Jimmy said with a smug look on his face. He had just learned that word in English today. Mr. Hattrick was talking to Mr. Galloway about his repetitive drinking during school.

"3 things Jimmy; first NEVER interrupt me when I'm about to explain something, second my plans are not hair brained schemes. They are carefully thought out organized multistep masterpieces. Finally a person with your intellect should never use such an advanced word. You might hurt your little brain of yours," Gary was getting really annoyed. Algie started it though Jimmy might finish the job of making him snap. Though was unpleasantly surprised when he learned about Jimmy and his advanced word using. It might make him look smart.

"All right, lets' hear this new plan of yours." Jimmy sighed. He was waiting for someone to fuck with him so he could run off after him so he wouldn't hear this.

"I found out that there was suppose to be a new student starting today." Gary started.

"Another one besides me?" Jimmy purposely interrupted him.

"Didn't I not just get done telling you not to interrupt me when I'm explaining one of my plans?" Gary was about to snap. He had to remind himself that in two weeks this problem of Jimmy Hopkins would be a thing of the past. Jimmy was going to have a slight miscommunication with Russell. Apparently 'Jimmy' said some shit about Russells' mom and barn yard animals. How she liked to get it from behind from a goat, bull, and well the sheep dog. _These morons are so easy to fool_, Gary smirked at his own genius.

"Alright her name is Ash Johnson," Jimmy started snickering about her last name. Gary continued, "We are going to have as much 'fun' with her as possible."

"What type of fun we talking?" Jimmy asked clueless. He didn't want to hurt a girl in anyway.

"I don't know. It mainly depends on what type of person she's like." Gary lied. He wanted to set her up to fall in love with him. Then when she admitted it he was going to tell her he had been cheating on her with the girl from the trailer park who recently got kicked out of Bullworth. Then he was going to suggest that she go kill herself because if a lowlife like him didn't want her, then no one would. He was also going to say how if she had sex with him, he might have loved her, if she didn't fuck him. If she did then he was going to say if she had sex with him more he might have loved her. Gary was a sadistic person. If he told Jimmy or Petey this the plan would never go into action.

"Let's go introduce ourselves and be kind to the new kid." Gary said turning towards the door. Before he left he spat at Algie.


	2. Chapter 2

They went towards the girls' dorm and saw that she wasn't there but when Gary turned saw her first. She was sitting under the tree; Gary couldn't make out what she was doing. So he started to walk closer to her. Even though her black hair was covering her face he could still see her fiery sliver eyes. Those eyes meant one thing only that she was trouble. Gary being as fucked up as he is, he didn't care. To him everybody was a stepping stone on his path of becoming the king of the school. There was one thing even his vast intellect couldn't explain. Why his palms were starting to sweat and his pulse was racing when he drew near her. When Gary jumped up on the little patch of grass he saw what she was doing drawing. He couldn't tell what the drawing was though.

"Hello there 'friend,'" Gary said calmly. Ash jumped when she heard him talk.

"JESUS. If you were my 'fiend' you wouldn't have scared me. Also I'm not your friend." She snapped at him.

"Well in this place you're going to need all friends you can get," Gary said sitting next to her. He could now make out the drawing. It was of a guy in a trench coat with gothic make up on. "Who's the stiff?" Gary asked.

"It's not nice to look at other peoples things with out asking." She said as she shut her drawing pad.

"Just trying to be friendly, names Gary by the way." Gary could smell her shampoo. It smelt like lavender it was intoxicating. He looked around and saw Jimmy making out with Christy. "That ape making out with the red head is Jimmy."

"Friends for me have always been a liability. Even ones that I thought weren't. So Gary do you always keep such lovely company?" She could smell Gary's cologne it was the same one he used to wear. She used to buy it for him. Just then a bully came out of no where and pegged Jimmy with a firecracker. Jimmy yelled something and started running after him.

"I'm going to ditch him in a couple of weeks. He apparently said something about my mother fucking barn yard animals. I can't hang out with a guy who says stuff about my mom." Gary said smirking. He just loved using that line. It works every time. He put his hand on her jean clad legs. "What do you have for classes?" Gary asked hoping she didn't mind his hand being there.

"Mondays I have…" Ash said pulling out her schedule. Gary just snatched it out of her hands.

Gym Shop

Eng Math

Bio Art

Chem Geography

Photo Music

"Do you have a habit of looking at things your not suppose to be looking at?" She said snatching it back. Gary thought she was talking about him staring at her chest. He shook his head.

"We have all the same classes. Do you want a tour of this pathetic excuse of a school?" Gary offered. He really had nothing better to do besides tormenting Femme-Boy. He really liked it when Petey started defending himself from the onslaught of Gary's insults.

Sure I'd love a tour of the worst school in the country from the resident sociopath." She said sarcastically.

Gary got up and held out his hand to help her up. She just looked at him confused. "Do you want the tour or not?" Gary said. He got impatient and started walking off. Ash just sighed, got up and started to follow him.


End file.
